Usercane Sandy
Usercane Sandy is a currently active usercane in the 2019 Atlantic usercane season. It is currently the most intense user cyclone in that season, with winds of 100 mph (160 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 972 mbar. The fourth userstorm of the season, Sandy originated from a tropical wave off of Africa that was formed on January 16. Abruptly, it rapidly organized starting on January 20 and on January 24, it became Tropical Userpression Four. A couple days later, it intensified into a tropical userstorm, named Sandy. On June 11, it intensified into a severe tropical userstorm, the third one of the season. And on September 14, it intensified into the second usercane of the season. It further intensified into a Category 2 Usercane on January 26, 2020. Meteorological history On January 16, a tropical wave originated just off the coast of Africa. Abruptly, being in warm waters and being in very favorable conditions, it rapidly organized starting on January 20 and on January 24, it strengthened into a tropical userpression, the fourth one of the season. A couple days later, it intensified into a tropical userstorm, and was named Sandy. During the months of February and March, it entered an area of low to moderate wind shear, causing the system to slowly intensify. The userstorm then entered an area of low to no wind shear and warmer waters in late May and early June, which contributed to the strengthening of the storm. It finally intensified into a severe tropical userstorm on June 11, the third one of the season. It then continued to strengthen gradually, further becoming a Category 1 usercane on September 14, the second one of the season. On December 31, it became the strongest user cyclone of the 2019 usercane season. Sandy intensified into a Category 2 usercane on January 26, 2020. Current storm information As of January 26, 2020, Usercane Sandy is located in the Western Tropical Atlantic. Maximum 1-minute sustained winds are at 100 mph (155 km/h). The minimum central barometric pressure is 972 mbar (hPa) and the system is moving northwest at 5 miles per day. Timeline ImageSize = width:710 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/04/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/01/2019 till:26/01/2019 color:TD barset:break from:26/01/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:TS barset:break from:11/06/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:STS barset:break from:14/09/2019 till:26/01/2020 color:C1 barset:break from:26/01/2020 till:08/02/2020 color:C2 text:"Sandy (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March fontsize:S shift:(0,-35) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:2019 from:01/01/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:2020 Category:2019 Atlantic usercane season Category:Usercanes Category:Sandy156’s creations